


(I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, eddie lives okay it's canon, lots of good feels all around. minimum angst to cure your depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically: eddie and richie get their happy ending





	(I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i don't care if eddie living is unrealistic. him and richie deserve a happy ending, okay??
> 
> anyway, i wrote this after seeing it chapter 2 for the second time. i hope the characterization is okay, i never read the book and i haven't seen the 2017 it in awhile
> 
> it's nearly 1:30 am when i post this, and while i did the best to proof read im sure i'll find some mistakes later. apologies!

Eddie should be dead. He'd been _impaled_. Like full on impaled, then tossed aside like a rag doll. He was pale and bleeding out, but there was no fucking way Richie was letting him die. He'd only just remembered everything, all the emotions he had felt as a kid dragged up through a fog; leaving him feeling raw and wanting.

"I'll never forgive you if you die." Richie said fiercely, eyes burning while he clumsily wrapped his jacket around Eddie's middle, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Eddie had tears rolling down his cheeks, a pained smile on his face. He didn't say anything, just clumsily raised his hand and placed it over Richie's, squeezing weakly.

Richie flinched when more rocks came tumbling down towards them, Pennywise still talking nonsense about smelling their fear. Mocking them. "I'm going to go kill this fucking clown, then I'm getting you out of here." He promised.

When Eddie just blinked slowly, Richie knew he didn't have much time. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Eddie's cold cheek before he stood, determined. It pained him to leave him alone in the dark, but the clown had to die.

It happened in a daze, Richie focusing on his rage and hatred while they hurled insults at It. Crushing Its heart was satisfying, and broke him out of the spell he'd been under. "Eddie!" He gasped, not caring about the concerning way the cavern was beginning to shake and tremble.

Richie didn't look to see if anyone followed him, skidding to a halt beside Eddie's still body. He dropped to his knees, hand going to his throat, trying to find a pulse. "No, no, no." He breathed, trembling. Finally, he found it. The faintest of heartbeats. "He's alive!"

"Richie, he's going to bleed out. We have to go." Ben said gently, but urgently, from his side.

"Fuck you! He's not dead!" Richie raged, turning to the group while keeping his hand on Eddie's pulse. He didn't care how crazy he must look, he wasn't leaving without Eddie.

They must've sensed that, because Ben and Mike stepped forward, bending down to gently lift Eddie up. More blood gushed out, and Richie hurried to press his jacket to the gaping wound.

How they got out, Richie didn't know. All he focused on was Eddie, staring at his slack face and stumbling close behind, ignoring everything else. Somehow, they got out of the godforsaken house and onto the street outside.

"Call 911 right fucking now!" Richie urged when Mike and Ben carefully set Eddie down, propped up again a chain link fence.

Ben dug out his cellphone and immediately dialed, taking a step back to talk to the operator in hurried tones. Richie fell to his knees again, ignoring his aching body in favor of finding Eddie's pulse, sobbing in relief when he found it.

"Just a little longer, Eds. We killed It, we did it. You were so brave." Richie said, choking on his words. He pressed his forehead against Eddie's and cried, while the other Losers gathered in close, all of them laying a hand on Richie's back.

"Maybe it's like with It. If we believe hard enough, Eddie will pull through." Bill said quietly, stutter gone once more.

Believe? Richie could do that. Eddie would pull through, he had to. "You'll pull through." He said aloud, shakily but convinced.

A chorus of "you'll pull through" sounded behind him, everyone chanting it until the echoing sirens of the ambulance grew near.

Richie let out a pained noise when he had to back away to let the paramedics work, letting Beverly pull him into a tight embrace. He clung to her and watched as they hauled Eddie onto a stretcher, getting him into the ambulance.

"I can't leave him alone." Richie said, jerking away and stumbling to the ambulance, climbing in before anyone could protest. He sat in the corner where he wouldn't get in the way, desperately resisting the urge to reach out and take Eddie's hand.

"We'll meet you there!" Mike called out before they shut the doors, but Richie barely heard him.

"You'll pull through." He continued to chant, hands clenched into fists.

They made it to the ER in what felt like seconds, a group of nurses already waiting for them. Richie stumbled out after they'd gotten Eddie out, beginning to follow when a nurse stopped him.

"Sir, we'll need you to fill out some paperwork. Are you related to him?" She asked gently.

Richie swallowed thickly, watching as Eddie was wheeled away. "Husband. I'm his husband." He said, forcing himself to tear his gaze away from Eddie's retreating form.

"Alright, come with me." She said, leading him away.

Five minutes later and Richie was sat on an uncomfortable chair, a glass of water beside him and a fuck ton of paperwork in front of him. He tried looking through it, but the words simply blurred together. Richie set the papers aside, taking the water instead and nearly spilling it all over himself with how badly he was shaking. He managed to gulp it all down, feeling marginally better. At least he did, until he remembered that even if they had made it to the ER, there was still a good chance Eddie wouldn't make it. He had lost so much blood, and his pulse had already been so faint.

The rest of the Losers' club found him with his head in his hands, sobbing quietly and rocking himself back and forth. Immediately they were upon him, all of them wrapping around him in a mess of limbs. They were quiet, and when Richie looked up he found them all crying as well.

"We brought you a change of clothes, and some food." Beverly said, wiping her eyes.

Now that she mentioned it, Richie realized how filthy he was. He nodded his thanks, accepting the bundle of clothes while setting the granola bar and apple aside for the time being. "I'll be right back." He excused himself, heading to the bathroom.

Richie was startled by his own reflection, blinking slowly. He looked like death. He cringed and turned away, stepping into a stall to change. God, he wanted to burn his ruined clothes. They were still wet from Eddie's blood. Instead, he carefully folded them and threw them in the garbage. Next, Richie took off his glasses, telling himself it was only because he wanted to clean them, but really he didn't want to see his reflection. He carefully washed away the blood, fighting the urge to cry all over again.

Bill was waiting for him when he finally stumbled out of the bathroom, feeling a bit more human. He offered Richie a small smile, pulling him in for another hug.

"I must be very huggable today." Richie croaked, burying his face into Bill's shoulder.

"It's because you look so pathetic." Bill teased, startling a laugh out of him. "He'll pull through." He added after a moment, voice soft.

Richie nodded jerkily, clinging to him for a moment longer before he pulled away. "Okay, that's enough. No homo." He joked weakly, then froze. "Actually, yes homo. I'm gay." Richie said in a rush, gripping Bill's forearms.

Bill raised an eyebrow, "Congratulations."

"I'm sick of hiding it. Pennywise, he…" Richie trailed off, shuddering.

"He's dead." Bill reassured immediately, "Whatever he said or did, he was wrong."

Richie nodded, loosening his grip on Bill. "You're a good friend, Bill. Always was, even when we were fighting." 

Bill smiled, "You too, Trashmouth. Come on, before Bev hunts us down." He said, heading back towards the lobby.

The sight of the rest of the group relaxed Richie somewhat, and when he sat back down he felt well enough to pick up the papers the nurse had left with him. He ate the granola bar he'd set aside, filling out the paperwork the best he could. It was kinda funny how much he knew about Eddie's medical history, remembering all his rants from when they were kids.

"I'm sorry." Ben said suddenly, startling them all.

Richie looked over, finding Ben sitting beside Beverly, holding onto her hand while he hung his head, not looking at anyone.

"Earlier, in the cave. I said Eddie was bleeding out, I was ready to leave him. I'm sorry." Ben croaked. "If it had been Bev, I would've reacted the same way."

"Hey, you still helped carry him out." Richie said, reaching out and placing his hand on Ben's shoulder. "I'm sorry I snapped at you down there."

Ben shook his head, placing his free hand over Richie's and giving it a squeeze. "You really love him." He said quietly.

Richie felt his face heat up, sitting up straighter. "I do." He confirmed, and it felt like such a relief to finally admit it aloud. "I think I always have, even when I...forgot."

"I get it." Ben said, looking to Beverly as if she had hung the moon.

Swallowing thickly, Richie fought down the sudden surge of jealousy and anger he felt, giving Ben's shoulder another squeeze before dropping his hand. It was...great that Ben had Beverly, but looking at them _hurt_. Eddie still might not make it, and Richie hadn't even had the chance to tell him how he'd always felt.

Richie sighed, focusing on the paperwork again, needing to distract himself. He must've dozed off at some point, because the next thing he knew he was being gently shaken awake. Richie blinked, looking to Mike's smiling face before his friend gestured to the nurse standing in front of them.

"Is he okay?!" Richie asked, shooting up and having to sit right back down when he got light-headed.

The nurse offered him a tired smile, "He's alive." She said.

Richie laughed hysterically for a moment, tears springing to his eyes. He was alive. Eddie was alive.

"There's still surgery to be done, but he's resting in the ICU. As his husband you may go back and see him." She offered.

Oh yeah, that's right. Richie ignored everyone's pointed looks, nodding quickly, "Please." He said. "I'll keep you guys updated." Richie added to the group, standing up and gathering the paperwork he had filled out.

The nurse took the paperwork while they headed back, glancing over it. "You should know, Mr. Tozier, that your husband isn't out of the woods yet. He flat lined twice while the doctors worked on him." She informed him.

Richie felt his own heart skip a beat at the news. He almost lost Eddie twice. "Okay. Thank you for telling me." He said quietly.

Finally, the nurse came to a stop outside one of the rooms, opening the door and letting him in. Richie practically tripped over himself in his haste to get inside, going still at the sight of Eddie.

Eddie was white as a sheet, bags under his eyes, hair greasy, and the tubes...fuck, there were tubes and wires all over the place.

Richie sniffled, sitting on one of the nearby chairs that were to the side of Eddie's bed. He reached out, taking Eddie's hand into his own and scooting closer, resting his elbows on the edge of the bed and gently bringing Eddie's hand up, placing a kiss to the back of it.

"I'm so proud of you." He said once the nurse had stepped out, voice low. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Eddie didn't say anything, of course. The only noise in the room was the sound of his heart monitor, and Richie closed his eyes as he listened to it. He let the beeping lull him to sleep, realizing suddenly how dog tired he was. Killing a killer clown then nearly watching your first love die did that to a person.

The next few days were a mess. Once they had Eddie's information they found out Richie's lie about being his husband, and called Eddie's actual spouse, who then barred anyone from seeing him. It didn't stop Richie from sitting in the lobby, only leaving to shower. He ate in the cafeteria, or bought snacks from the many vending machines available. He had to make a lot of calls to extend his stay in Derry, dead set on not leaving. Richie had promised that he'd be there when Eddie woke up.

The rest of the group stayed as well, taking turns on who would spend the day at the hospital with him. Richie tried to insist they didn't have to, and had to be gently reminded that Eddie was their friend too. He didn't say anything else after that, instead taking the opportunity to actually catch up with everyone.

Myra would glare at him whenever she had to go through the lobby, blaming him for Eddie's injures, which made Richie start to blame himself. Maybe if he hadn't been caught in the deadlights, maybe if he had just been paying more attention...maybe he could've pulled Eddie away in time. It ate at him, until the others began to notice.

"It's not your fault." Bill said seriously, holding Richie's gaze. "It's not your fault." He repeated, as if daring Richie to say otherwise.

"It's...not my fault." Richie echoed back slowly, making a face.

Bill nodded, patting Richie's thigh, "Eddie will tell you so himself, once he's awake."

Five days later, a week after he'd been impaled, Eddie finally woke up. Of course, they couldn't go see him because of Myra. At least that was until she stepped into the lobby, face blotchy from crying and a look of pure rage on her face.

"He asked for _you_." She spat at Richie, turning and heading outside.

Richie was frozen only for a second before he was shooting up from his seat, hurrying back to the room he remembered Eddie being in. He had to shout out a few apologies when he nearly knocked over two other people in his haste.

"Eddie!" He blurted out loudly when he spotted the other sitting up, crossing the room in two big strides to get to his side.

Eddie offered him a small smile, looking exhausted. "Richie." He breathed, clumsily trying to lift his hand.

Richie took it immediately, holding it between his own ever so gently, "You're awake." He croaked, mortified to find tears welling up in his eyes.

"Wish I wasn't." Eddie admitted with a wince. "Did...did you kill It?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"We did." Richie answered, sitting on the edge of the bed, mindful of all the tubes and wires. "We yelled at it and then crushed its heart. I, uh, ripped off the arm he stabbed you with."

Eddie let out a startled laugh only for it to turn into violent coughing. Richie quickly grabbed the nearby cup of water that was sitting on a tray by his bed, carefully holding the straw to Eddie's lips.

"Thank you." He said after gulping most of it down. "Not just for that. For everything."

Richie set the cup aside, going back to holding Eddie's hand and carefully avoiding his gaze. "Ben and Mike carried you out." He said quietly.

"They would've left me, Rich. I was practically dead. I could see it in their faces before I passed out, but you...you weren't going to leave me. You said you wouldn't forgive me if I died, and I think that helped me hold on." Eddie said it so tenderly that it made Richie burst into tears immediately. He was getting sick of crying.

"Eddie." Richie sobbed, wanting to throw his arms around the other, but knew it'd only hurt him.

Eddie lifted his free hand, placing it on Richie's cheek for a moment before he dropped it, looking even more exhausted than he already did. "I think I'm going to sleep again, Rich." He murmured.

"Okay, buddy. You get some rest. What me to get your wife?" Richie asked, wiping at his eyes with his shirt.

"No." Eddie said immediately, shaking his head. "No. Stay, please? I told the doctor to ignore Myra, you're allowed to stay."

Richie was relieved he didn't have to leave Eddie's side, pulling up a nearby chair and settling on it. He kept hold of his hand, unable to stop himself from placing a kiss to the back of it like he had done after Eddie initially pulled through. "I'll be here when you wake up, Eds." He reassured.

Eddie hummed, gazing at him until his eyes slowly slid shut, and he drifted off, breathing steadying out. Richie dropped his head, resting it on the edge of the bed by Eddie's hip, digging out his phone to text everyone.

Myra came back at one point, standing in the doorway and gazing at them for a minute before she scoffed and turned away. Richie was glad to see her go, then felt guilty over his petty thoughts. He shouldn't feel so gleeful that Eddie wanted him by his side, and not his wife. Richie was sure they'd talk it through once he was better, Eddie never did like upsetting the women in his life.

In the passing weeks, Eddie mostly slept. They took him back for surgery a total of two times, and throughout it all Richie would wait with everyone else, pacing and tugging at his hair. He only really felt at ease when he was at Eddie's bedside, holding his hand and talking to him quietly, even when he slept.

"Richie," Beverly said, her turn to sit with them for the day, "Why don't you go to Mike's? Take a shower? Shave. _Eat_ something that isn't from the cafeteria or vending machines." She suggested.

That's right, everyone had been bunking in Mike's odd apartment above the library, to save money. Absently, Richie wondered what had happened to Henry's body. No cops had shown up to question him, and the rest of the group hadn't mentioned anything. In truth, Richie wasn't...that heartbroken over causing Henry's death. "Bev, is that your way of telling me I'm ugly?" He joked, drawing himself out of his thoughts.

Beverly laughed softly, shaking her head. "It's not healthy to stay cooped up here. Go get some sunshine, since Eddie isn't able to."

Richie raised an eyebrow, "You think you're sooo cute." He playfully deadpanned, then sighed. "I guess it would be nice to shave...you'll text me if anything happens?" He asked anxiously.

"Immediately." She promised, placing a hand over her cheat solemnly, then broke into a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Bev." Richie said softly, giving her a one armed hug on his way out. Thankfully, someone had driven over his car for him, and he quickly hopped in before taking off.

Richie didn't head to Mike's right away, driving around aimlessly for a while. He didn't have a real direction in mind, and was surprised when he found himself at the notorious kissing bridge. He slowed to a stop, parking on the side of the road and debating with himself for a long moment before he breathed out sharply. Richie dug around in his glove department, pulling out a pocket knife he always kept in there.

He knew exactly where he had carved it all those years ago, crouching down and eyeing the bold letters. Richie smiled to himself, opening the pocket knife and beginning to carefully retrace over the letters, making them fresh again.

R + E

Richie promised himself he'd take Eddie here before they all left town, show him and confess his feelings like he yearned to do when they were kids. Even if his feelings were unrequited, he didn't want to hold them in any longer. Pennywise was wrong, his secret wasn't dirty. Nothing about his love was _dirty_. Fuck that clown.

Satisfied, and feeling lighter than he had in years, Richie finally took off towards the library. He parked off to the side and entered the building warily, half expecting to find Henry's body still laying in shattered glass, a hatchet sticking out the back of his skull. It turned out the only body inside was an older woman sitting behind the front desk, who shot him a glare when Richie shuffled his feet a little too loudly, apparently.

"Dude, what's up with that creepy lady downstairs? I swear it's the same lady from when we...were...kids…" Richie slowly trailed off as he came up the stairs, eyes widening at the sight of Mike pinned against the large table in the middle of the room, Bill holding his hips while they made out vigorously.

Richie wolf whistled, which got the pair to break apart, but not far. "Look at you two go at it like a couple of highschoolers!" He said with a laugh.

"Beep beep, Richie." Bill said with a roll of his eyes, keeping hold of Mike's hips.

"Come for a shower? Bathroom is down there. You bag is sitting near the door." Mike said with a smile, pointing to a nearby hallway.

Richie threw his hands up in the air, "Hey, I know when I'm not wanted." He joked, heading down the hallway Mike had pointed out.

His few bags were piled up to the side of the bathroom, just like Mike had said. Richie dug out a clean change of clothes and his electric razor, stepping into the bathroom. It felt like heaven to shower under warm water, and he took great care in getting every inch of himself squeaky clean. He felt like a newborn baby when he finally turned the water off, albeit a very hairy one. Richie shaved his scraggly looking beard, taking some aftershave he spotted on the counter and rubbing it onto his skin.

Finally, he was clean and dressed. Richie looked like his old self, except maybe a little paler than usual from being inside. Ah, who was he kidding. He never really went outside anyway.

"Are you two decent?" Richie shouted before opening the door a crack, peeking his head out.

"Decent, Trashmouth." Bill called back, sounding amused.

Richie walked back into the main area to find them sitting beside each other at the table, looking at papers before tossing them into a large garbage can. Their chairs were pushed together, shoulders touching.

"Go ahead and say it, Richie." Mike said mildly, not even looking away from the papers he was sorting.

"You two are _cute_!" Richie blurted, "I thought you guys were oddly touchy-feely with each other. Wait! Aren't you, like, married, Bill?" He asked with a small frown.

Bill shot him an unimpressed look, scratching the back of his neck, "As of yesterday, we're officially divorced. We were both unhappy, she signed the papers immediately."

"Damn, and you already got yourself a boyfriend. Nice." Richie chirped, wandering into the kitchen area when his stomach grumbled.

"There are some leftovers in the fridge. Help yourself." Mike said kindly, "Oh! Don't drink the water in there!" He added quickly.

Richie tugged open the fridge, mouth watering at the sight of a big container full of hot dish. "Bill, I might have to steal your boyfriend." He groaned, grabbing the container.

"I don't think Eddie would appreciate that." Bill said mildly.

"Eddie has a wife." Richie said flatly, ignoring the look they both sent him. He found a spoon and dug in without bothering to hear it up. Even cold it was probably the best damn thing he had ever had. "So," He spoke up, "What're you guys doing? Where's Ben?"

Mike shifted his chair, so he was half facing Richie, holding up the papers which turned out to be old missing posters. "We're tossing all of this, keeping only the notebook I have. It's time to lay things to rest."

"Ben is busy making plans. He wants to take Bev on a vacation." Bill answered the second question, tossing more papers into the garbage.

Richie nodded, contemplating as he continued to eat. What would he do once Eddie was healed enough? Head back to LA? All he had waiting back home was a career, which was nice, but...the thought didn't really appeal to him like it probably should. "What will you two do, after all this?" He asked finally, setting the container aside; having had his fill.

"I'm going home, and when Mike is ready, he'll join me." Bill said, smiling softly at Mike.

"I'm going to travel for a bit." Mike explained excitedly, reaching out and taking Bill's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Richie couldn't help but smile, Mike's excitement had always been contagious. "Wait! What if we forget again?" He asked, alarmed. He hadn't even thought about that! He had only just remembered, he couldn't forget again. Couldn't forget Eddie, not after everything.

"We already tested it." Bill interrupted his panicked thoughts, standing up. He gave Mike's hand a squeeze before letting go in favor of approaching Richie and drawing him in for a hug.

What screamed "hug me!" about Richie? He hadn't been hugged this much since...ever. He wasn't really complaining, quickly returning the comforting embrace. "How'd you test it?" He asked after he calmed back down.

"Bev had to leave town to take care of a few things. She remembered everything just fine." Bill said reassuringly, taking a step back to meet his gaze. "We won't forget, not this time."

Richie held his gaze for a moment longer before he nodded, sagging his shoulders. "Alright," He murmured, "Bev never mentioned she had to leave. She okay?"

"She didn't want to worry you anymore than you have been." Bill explained, sitting back down beside Mike. "She's strong, maybe the strongest out of all of us. She's good, and she has Ben for support." He said with a smile that held no bitterness.

"Speaking of Bev, I should get back to her and Eddie." Richie said, "Thanks for letting me use your shower, Mikey. I'll see you guys soon."

Mike nodded, reaching out to give his arm a squeeze, "See you later, Rich. We'll bring you some more food tomorrow." He said.

"If Eddie wakes up tell him we said hi." Bill piped in, offering him a half salute.

Richie nodded and started heading downstairs, but paused a few steps down. He looked back to witness them share a sweet kiss, feeling his heart clench. Richie shook his head, hurrying out of the building. He'd been gone long enough, Eddie could be awake by now.

When he arrived, Beverly was sitting in the lobby. "He's fine." She said immediately, "Myra stopped by, he asked me to wait out here. Told me to send you back whenever you got here "

"Well, I can't keep him waiting, can I?" Richie laughed to hide his sudden anxiety. This was going to be so awkward, he just knew it. Myra had visited Eddie a grand total of two times, and each time not for very long.

Richie took his time heading back, sighing when Eddie's door came into view. He pushed it open to find Eddie sitting up, patting Myra's arm while she sobbed, looking extremely uncomfortable. He relaxed at the sight of Richie, managing a smile.

"Is this...a bad time?" He asked, hovering in the doorway.

"You!" Myra howled, turning on him quickly, "You've stolen my husband!"

"What?!" Richie asked, taking a half step back when it looked like she might actually charge him.

"Myra!" Eddie snapped, then cursed when he started to cough.

Richie ignored Myra in favor of approaching Eddie's free side, grabbing his cup of water and holding it up for him. "You alright?" He asked softly, concerned.

Eddie nodded, clearing his throat and focusing on his wife. "Myra, please." He murmured.

Myra inhaled shakily, gazing down at him for a long minute before she bowed her head and nodded. "Alright, Eddie. I'll get the papers ready." She said, voice surprisingly steady.

"Thank you." Eddie breathed, looking relieved. He gave her hand a final squeeze before pulling away. She took the hint, leaving the room quickly.

"So...what just happened?" Richie asked, a little dumbfounded. He sat on his usual chair, finding Eddie's hand automatically and holding it in his own.

Eddie actually _blushed_, cheeks turning red. "I knew she wouldn't take it well, but I didn't think she'd accuse you of being a homewrecker."

"What?" Richie repeated, still lost.

"I'm getting a divorce, you ass." Eddie said, "I realized...well, I basically married my mom, didn't I? You know, when Mike called me I even accidentally called her mommy."

Richie burst into laughter, ducking away when Eddie tried to whack him. "I'm sorry, Eds, but that's just too good. I should use that for one of my shows."

Eddie glared at him before he suddenly smiled, "It is pretty funny." He said softly, giving Richie's hand a squeeze.

"Still, how'd she come to the conclusion that I...stole you from her?" Richie asked, his turn to blush. He was too fucking old to be blushing, but that's just what Eddie did to him. Shit, he was a sap.

"Richie," Eddie huffed, "I left New York in a hurry, pretty much ignored her the entire time, then when she flew here she found you already by my side, and you haven't left since then. You're literally holding my hand right now."

"Oh." Richie said, looking down at their hands. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked quietly, beginning to pull away.

"No!" Eddie snapped, gripping his hand tightly. "No, Richie. I asked you to stay, remember?" He asked, voice going soft.

"Eddie, I-"

"No! Let me talk, Trashmouth. You told me I'm braver than I think I am, so _let_ me be brave. Getting that call from Mike, agreeing to come back to this shit hole, nearly getting killed... I'd do it all over again if it meant remembering you, okay? You're worth it." Eddie said fiercely, meeting his gaze fearlessly. "You've made me laugh more than Myra ever has, I think. That's probably sad, but it's true. Being with you, it feels right, okay? So don't...don't argue about this with me. You have to feel the same way, right?" He asked desperately, beginning to cry.

"Eds, of course!" Richie said in a rush, letting his hand go in favor of cupping his cheeks, wiping away his tears. "Eddie, I wasn't going to argue with you. I... I love you, even after 27 years. Doesn't matter if I didn't remember until recently, it has always been you. You were the first person I fell in love with." He admitted, realizing he was crying now too.

Eddie choked on a laugh, gripping Richie's shirt and tugging until their foreheads were pressed together. "I love you too, dumb ass. Always did. No one ever mouthed off with me as much as you did. You never treated me like I was fragile. You make me feel brave."

"You've always been brave, Eddie, but I'm glad I help you realize that. You make me feel brave too." Richie sniffled. "Can we kiss now?"

"No," Eddie said immediately, "I mean, give me a tissue first. I don't want our first kiss to be…wet."

"Eddie, that's the single most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." Richie mused, grabbing some nearby tissues.

"Beep beep, asshole." Eddie grinned, wiping his tears away gingerly.

Richie did the same, then closed his eyes and puckered his lips like a fish, "Alright, Eddy Bear. Lay it on me."

"Never call me that again." Eddie scoffed, sounding fond.

It was probably the best kiss Richie had ever had. One of Eddie's hands were on his cheek, the other cupping his neck while Richie worked his arms around him carefully, holding him close. Despite Eddie saying he didn't want their first kiss to be wet, some tongue was exchanged. It was better than Richie had ever imagined. He knew there was still a lot of things they had to figure out, but he also knew that together they'd be able to handle it. They also had the rest of the Losers' club, and It was finally dead. They'd be okay. They'd gotten their happy ending, and that's all Richie could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> i kept laughing when i was proof reading this because the "you'll pull through" chant sounds like "you'll float too"
> 
> i hope the ending didn't feel cheesy, and helped sooth anyone after watching the actual ending of it chapter 2


End file.
